Apenas um gole!
by Druckgeister
Summary: Daryl / Andrea


**Estória baseada no seriado Walking Dead... Terá algumas falhas no português, pois não tive tempo de revisar, mas estava inspirada... Principalmente pensando no melhor personagem: O caipira arrogante mais sensual... Daryl! ;)**

* * *

><p>Depois da certeza da morte de Sophia, todos evitavam falar no assunto, mas houve mudanças em todos os sobreviventes. Carol praticamente todas as noites chorava escondido antes de dormir, os outros não falavam nada, mas sempre tentavam animá-la de alguma maneira. Hershel não se dirigiu a ninguém depois do evento, só ficava em seu quarto. Daryl voltou a ser como antes, tentava se excluir do grupo, não falou mais com ninguém, frequentemente estava indo caçar e só voltava depois de dias com alguns mantimentos. Outra que parecia alheia a tudo em sua volta, era Andrea, ela não admitia, mas no fundo estava totalmente sem esperanças... Em seu intimo a pequena Sophia era a última esperança de acreditar em algo, não restava mais nada, pensou ela.<p>

Ela queria ficar sozinha, praticamente necessitava, não aguentava mais as preocupações do Dale em relação a ela e nem as lamentações de Carol. Estava sem paciência para tudo aquilo, esperou ver que todos no acampamento estavam dormindo até se levantar, colocou suas roupas e decidiu que ia ter seu momento em paz, andou alguns metros até se sentar em cima de um tronco de árvore ao chão. Olhou ao redor e tirou de sua bolsa uma garrafa de uísque que tinha pegado há uns dias na fazenda e suspirou olhando as estrelas.

- Eu realmente precisava disso – Disse ela num sussurro para si mesma e dando um longo gole na garrafa de uísque, passou alguns minutos, horas e ela continuava lá olhando as estrelas como se nada mais importasse. Até que escutou uma movimentação próxima a ela em meio às matas, colocou no mesmo momento a mão em sua arma e mirou até o local, esperando algo aparecer.

- Se você me usar como alvo novamente... Vai se arrepender mulher. – Andrea escuta a voz conhecida e abaixa a arma, logo depois ver Daryl surgindo em meio à mata suado e com uma expressão de poucos amigos.

- Desculpe – Andrea o observou por um tempo, mas logo em seguida deu outro gole em seu uísque e voltou a olhar as estrelas.

- Você deveria ficar mais próxima ao acampamento. – Daryl falou em tom autoritário, algo que irritou Andrea.

- Não me trate como a porra de uma vítima. – Andrea o olhou fixamente de perfil

- Faça como quiser - Daryl analisou que os olhos da Andrea estavam vermelhos, parecia que tinha chorado, mas ignorou e deu as costas... Pronto para ir embora e deixar Andrea sozinha novamente com seus pensamentos.

- Hey – A loira falou em um tom mais alto quando percebeu que o homem se distanciava – Dixon! – Daryl parou ao escutar o sobrenome e se virou de perfil esperando saber o que a mulher queria com ele.

- Gostaria de apreciar o resto dessa bebida comigo? – Andrea perguntou com um leve sorriso triste... Daryl fixou um olhar desconfiado nela, depois olhou o uísque nas mãos da loira e automaticamente começou a voltar para próximo de Andrea, pegando o uísque em mãos sem esperar outro convite e dando um profundo gole.

"Eu precisava disso" – Daryl pensou para si mesmo com um profundo alivio depois de tudo que tinha passado, logo após se sentou ao chão em silêncio... Ele e a mulher ficaram em silêncio durante alguns minutos, a única comunicação que mantinham era estender a garrafa um para o outro.

Andrea começa a fixa o olhar no homem próximo a ela, o analisando, parecia que ele estava tão perdido quanto ela, depois de todos aqueles acontecimentos... Ela analisou o cabelo curto levemente bagunçado, o leve suor que escorria do pescoço dele, o fechamento dos olhos azuis enquanto ele encarava mais um gole da bebida, ele parece levemente agoniado pensou ela, mas ao mesmo tempo tão interessante.

- Por que diabos você está olhando tanto? – Andrea despertou ao escutar a voz rude do homem... Andrea soltou algumas risadas nervosas, principalmente depois que constatou que estava começando a sentir um pouco de interesse no caipira.

- Acho que estou começando a ver o efeito da bebida em excesso – Andrea falou tentando levantar se apoiando ao tronco de árvore próximo, mas acabou caindo com tudo no chão. – Porcaria. – Falou irritada.

- Mulheres realmente não foram feitas para beber... – Disse Daryl em tom irônico, se levantando e estendendo a mão para Andrea se levantar... Andrea permaneceu sentada o olhando e Daryl se incomodou – Vamos mulher, eu não tenho o tempo todo.

- Eu não preciso da droga de sua piedade – Falou uma Andrea áspera, se levantando mais ainda cambaleando quase caindo. Daryl não conseguiu evitar um pequeno sorriso zombeteiro em seus lábios da situação da loira orgulhosa.

- Já que não precisa de minha ajuda... Só espero que não encontre nenhum errante estando nesse estado – Daryl pegou o uísque no chão e deu o ultimo gole.

- Maldição, você está certo... – Andrea falou se sentindo fraca, mas odiava admitir que ele estivesse certo, ela não estava em condições para encarar nenhum errante, era melhor ter a ajuda daquele homem do que acabar sendo mordida e no final acabar morrendo como uma vítima irresponsável, ela não queria passar por isso. Daryl não esperou um novo pedido, apenas se aproximou puxando o braço dela para seu pescoço.

Andrea o olhava constantemente enquanto ele a ajudava... E isso estava começando a deixar o caçador sem jeito. Até que em um momento a loira acaba não vendo uma pedra em seu caminho e quase tropeça, mas Daryl a pega firmemente pela cintura, os dois frente a frente... Andrea percebe que está a poucos sentimentos daquele homem, observa sua respiração quente e seu olhar a encarando fixamente.

- Olhe pro onde anda – Falou Daryl tentando quebrar o silêncio constrangedor, mas não teve resposta da loira... Ela continuou a olhar e ele pode sentir algo quente em seu rosto, era uma das mãos da mulher em seu rosto, ele ficou sem reação com o toque.

- Eu nunca tinha percebido como seu olhar era bonito – Andrea falou em um sussurro e logo em seguida se aproximou dos lábios do homem rustico a sua frente. Daryl não teve nenhuma reação de imediato, estava desconfiado e perdido, mas quando veio à razão ele se afastou bruscamente.

- Merda... O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Vivendo – Andrea sussurrou antes de ir novamente para próximo daquele homem, lambendo o suor em seu pescoço – E Você Daryl? Não quer viver um pouco comigo?

Daryl a puxou bruscamente e empurrou ela a uma árvore próxima, fazendo com que ela não tivesse como fugir... – Se você queria brincar com fogo, conseguiu, só não venha reclamar depois ou utilizar a bebida como desculpa – Falou Daryl pausadamente no ouvido da loira.

- Eu não vou me arrepender Daryl – Andrea deu um sorriso sacana, antes de receber um beijo selvagem daquele caipira, ela se animou em conhecer aquele lado de Daryl, começando a desabotoar os botões da camisa do Daryl, ele não resistiu e logo quando percebeu os botões abertos jogou a camisa de pano longe, deixando seu peitoral a mostra.

- Como conseguiu tantas cicatrizes? – Andrea falou passando a mão levemente no peitoral dele.

- Acidentes – Daryl fala rápido tentando tirar a blusa da loira

- Que tipo de acidentes? – Andrea perguntou, apreciando os toques selvagens em seu corpo.

- Mulher... Eu prometo que depois te explico como conseguir cada um dos cortes, mas agora tenho algo mais interessante em mente – Daryl no mesmo instante vira a loira de costas pra ele, abaixando a calça e calcinha dela, sem esperar convite dá um leve tapa na bunda branca e leva sua mão as partes intimas da loira pra brincar um pouco, e se diverte ao escutar os leves gemidos da loira.

- Droga, maldito... Eu não consigo mais esperar. – Andrea suplicou em gemidos, recebendo uma leve mordida em seu pescoço, escutando o barulho atrás dela da calça de Daryl se abrindo e percebendo o membro duro começa a penetra-la e duas mãos firmes em seu quadril.

- Porra... Como isso é bom! – Berrou Daryl, penetrando-a com mais força...

- Dixon, nós não estamos mais tão longe do acampamento, alguém pode nos escutar se você continuar falando alto – Fala Andrea e como resposta do homem ele dá um chupão forte em seu pescoço por trás, quando percebe que a loira e ele já estão chegando ao orgasmo, Daryl retira o membro de dentro da loira e ambos ficam respirando com dificuldades.

Os dois se vestiram rapidamente e...

- Ainda quer ajudar para andar mulher? – Daryl sorriu com uma expressão canalha e divertida, algo raro de se ver.

- Eu vou aceitar, estou cansada. – Andreia disse sonolenta – Não imaginava que um caipira ia me cansar tanto com seus talentos... – Continuou a moça com um tom malicioso que fez Daryl sorrir.

Ao voltarem para o acampamento, Andrea pediu a Daryl para não deixa-la sozinha, depois da insistência da moça ele acabou esperando ela dormir para ir a sua própria barraca, algo que não demorou muito... Saiu com cuidado e olhando tudo ao seu redor, não queria que no outro dia alguém do grupo fizesse piadas ou fofocas sobre os dois, percebendo que tudo aparentemente estava calmo caminhou a sua barraca.

Na fazenda Glenn e Maggie olhavam a cena discretamente e escondidos.

- Parece que finalmente mais duas almas solitárias se encontraram no fim do mundo, acho que quando esses dois tiverem a primeira briga de casal é melhor ninguém chegar perto... Só espero que Daryl não a ensine a usar a besta... – Glenn falava rindo e Maggie gargalhava concordando imaginando a possível cena.

No dia seguinte Andrea acordou com uma terrível ressaca, sentiu algo em cima dela e viu que era a camisa de Daryl... Ela se lembrou da noite anterior e principalmente quando pediu a Daryl para fazer companhia enquanto ela dormia e a cena dele retirando a camisa suada quando ela reclamou um pouco que estava começando a sentir frio, colocando em cima dela e ela adormeceu depois disso... Ficou vermelha ao ir lembrando-se de tudo que tinha passado, mas no intimo ela estava feliz e acabou abraçando a camisa de Daryl.

Depois daquele dia, as coisas com o casal nunca mais foram às mesmas, apesar de não demonstrarem nada na frente dos outros... Com o tempo todos foram percebendo... Os olhares trocados por ambos quando o grupo estava reunido, a felicidade repentina que Andrea demonstrava quando Daryl retornava de suas caçadas, a preocupação visível no olhar do caçador nas vezes que aparecia errantes no acampamento próximo a Andrea... E os sumiços constantes dos dois com a desculpa de que Andrea estava muito interessada em aprender a caçar.


End file.
